User blog:MrPacheco101/Magneto(Max Eisenhardt) vs. Naraku(Onigumo)
Round 7: The Flash defeated Luffy with 3 votes while Luffy had one very good vote Magneto:The Master of Magnetism and mutant extremist vs. Naraku: the Demon made of pure evil Who is Deadliest!? Vs. Origin Magneto: X-Men # 1 1963 Naraku: Inuyasha Vol. 6 Link Magneto:http://marvel.wikia.com/Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616) Naraku:http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Naraku Power/Abilities Magneto Naraku Power Showcase Magneto442px.jpg|Force field(makes him able to breath in space) X-Men_Vol_2_25_Wolverine's_Adamantium_is_removed.jpg|Organic Iron Manipulation(makes him able to control the iron in blood and control the human body or in this case remove the adamentium in Wolverines body) Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616)_007.jpg|Magnetos Helmet(increases his protection from Psionic or telepathic attacks.) Phoenix_vs_Magneto.jpg|Fighting Ability(able to take on Jean Grey in Phoenix Form.) Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616)_009.jpg|Control of All Metals Naraku Saimyosho1.jpg|Saimyosho Shoki.jpg|Misama( a toxic oison that can kill almost anything) Naraku.png|Two powers in use Demon parts and barrier use Kanna004.jpg|one of Narakus Detatchments Kanna Muso.png|Absorbtion The Battle(note:in this battle the Shikon jewel is complete in this battle so no Bs from Inu Fans) Deep in a remote village lies bodies of dead corpses,Magneto finishes off the last villager guarding the the temple that hides the Shikon jewel. Magneto opens the Temple door and places his hand on the jewel, suddenly a swarm of saimyosho starts to attack Magneto;Magneto then waves his hand, causing a magnetic shockwave to form destroying the saimyosho swarm. Magneto turns around to see Naraku at the entrance of the temple."It seems you have something I want.".Naraku said placing is hand towards Magneto."I suggest you hand it over.". Magneto looked at him menacingly " Begone fool or Suffer the Wrath of Magneto!" He said, then shoots a magnetic blast at Naraku hitting him directly destroying half of the temple.as the smoke cleared it turned out Naraku had made a barrier protecting him from the blast."It seems that i have to put you out of your misery." he sneers then unleashed a horde of demons that start to swarm around the mutant;a flash of light appears as the demons swarm Magneto, then a huge magnetic explosion destroying the demons,the rest of the temple and causing a huge hole to appear. Magneto floats over the ruble only to see Naraku in one piece still, Magneto then unleashes a barrage of magnetic waves but none of them leave a dent on Narakus barriers Naraku smirks then unleashes a barrage of demonic hands out of his body aiming at Magneto.Magneto dodges a few of them,but then gets hits in the arm and leg then is dragged towards Naraku; Magneto is then held up before the demon lord "You could've surrendered and be spared." he said grinningly "Now you must die." he said pointing his hand at him, suddenly Magneto began to laugh insanely annoying Naraku "Whats so funny!?" he shouted."You think THIS will stop me!!!" Magneto said then unleashes a magnetic force pushing Naraku back. " I am Magneto, Supreme ruler of Humanity!!!" the ground then began to crumble under Naraku. Knowing that he must finish this naraku unleashes a stream of miasama that began to cover the area killing all life around it except Magneto who covered himself with a force field; Magneto starts to snicker " You Fool, no poison will stop me!" he shouts then fires a magnetic wave that cutting one of Naraku's arm in the process. Naraku then unleashes a demonic blast from his eyes, but is deflected by Magnetos force field, he then unleashes a psionic blast causing Magneto to hold his head and stagger in pain."Now you will die!" Naraku shouts thinking he has Magneto, but is shocked to see Magneto laughing again. Whats so funny!?" Naraku shouts seeing Magneto standing up " Now that I had my fun..." Magneto said holding his hand up " Now let me show you my true power." suddenly Naraku's body become paralyzed' "What the hell !!" he shouts as his body began to move towards Magneto "You see insect, I've been playing with you this whole time." Magneto said pushing his hand into Naraku's body and pulling out his heart out of his body. " Now I'll end this." he says crushing his heart." NOOOOO!" Naraku shouts as his body perishes leaving nothing. Magneto then pulls the Shikon Jewel and looks at it "With this stone, the whole world will tremble before my feet." He said laughing at the heavens themselves. Category:Blog posts